eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Group Therapy/AA/Stage 1
Stage 1 of this project involves fixing the subclass AA tree image maps. If you have questions, please feel free to put them on the talk page. Why Due to the way that the subclass AAs (from EoF) change names based on the "most recent" spell in a spell line as you level, the name of the AA on the screen will be different for people at different levels. That is, until they hit 80 (the current game level cap). Back at EoF launch, we made a decision to make the AA trees have the names of the "highest" or "last" AA only. This was all fine, until RoK, when the cap was raised, and almost every spell line got a new "end" spell. This rendered what few trees we had completed useless. It also didn't help that most of these old AA trees were never converted to image maps, and some of them were never created in any form. Time for executive decision #2: "Nuke them all, and start over". This is where you come in. How you can help This category, Category:AA category needing review, has all the subclasses still needing work. Find yours. Log into the game, open your AA window (default is L), and pick tab 3. All the image maps coordinate were generated, but the links don't have names, just numbers. They are numbered left to right, in rows, top to bottom. Click "edit" on the category page, scroll down until you see the section. The top-most, left-most node will be numbered 1. Just change the 1 to the name of the AA that matches up that same spot ingame. Repeat for all the nodes. If you aren't sure which one is which, you can use preview mode, and hover over the nodes to see which number they are. Thats all you have to do, don't worry about if the image map links to anything, thats coming in Stage 2 Here's an example of http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category%3AWarden_AAs&diff=226450&oldid=226418 Lordebon doing the Warden tree. Mark it "Done" Once you're done changing all those numbers to match the ingame text, we need to mark this tree as done. At the very top of the AA tree you just edited, you'll see a special tag in the edit window: . To mark the tree as "done," just change the word review in that tag to done, and save the page. That tree will automatically be removed from the to-do list. Thanks for your help and make sure to come back in few weeks for Stage 2! How else you can help Is your class already done? Still feel like helping? Double check the ones marked as done! List: Category:AA category reviewed Make sure to set the link to EXACTLY what the AA is called. If its "Enhance: Foo" make sure its "Enhance: Foo" and not "Foo" NOTE In some cases some "Enhance" AAs are shared between classes and require " (Class)" to be added to the end. Example: Enhance: Dispel Magic (Necromancer) instead of Enhance: Dispel Magic -- the latter is just as disambiguation page and as such should not be linked to directly.